Brothers
by FireHeart19
Summary: Beastboy's brother shows up and in addition to teaching him new things, helps him woo a girl. What mischeif will insue? Sequel coming SOON!
1. Brothers

A/N: Just got the Shinedown CD Sound of Madness and the video for Devour on the bonus DVD gave me inspiration. Anyway here goes the story.

Beastboy sighed as he streamed the internet for a good song. One band had lately caught his eye, Shinedown. Besides the fact they were great to sing and dance to, the words spoke to him. Although he had heard almost all their songs now. Suddenly he heard the alarm, which made his ears scream themselves from the shock.

Beastboy ran to the room where he would find them. It was a bank robbery, and by routine they all ran to the garage, except Beastboy who saw something in the surveillance video he did not like. He walked to the garage with his team, but hesitantly. They all were waiting in the car, and Beastboy got a window seat because of his lateness. As they drove he gazed at the reflection of Raven in the window, hoping to all his gods that she would not be hurt by him.

As they arrived Beastboy could smell the familiar stench of Africa's most annoying tribal man. Beastboy was quick to rush inside, his claws extending as he ran to the robber, A man with long black hair, blue skin with tribal markings, and claws extending from each knuckle, which he was using to shred through the safe.

"Austin, stop this!" Beastboy yelled as he tackled his brother, who was quick to get in a claw-to-claw battle with Beastboy. The men looked like they were trained by the same person as their claws clashed in every move they made. The Titans were frozen as the two clawed beings battled it out. Suddenly the blue one spoke as they held their claws together, "Garfield, it has been a long time." He had a heavy Italian accent, to which Garfield replied, "Too long, brother."

Finally they grinned and put away their claws, instead embracing each other in a brotherly hug. They laughed and exchanged words in a language unknown to the Titans. They walked to the cautious team, laughing like old friends. "Austin, this is Robin, his sweetheart Starfire, my other big bro Cyborg, and-" Austin stopped and walked to her. "Raven, easiest to remember from your letters." Austin laughed as he shook her hand then everyone else's. Garfield and Austin walked down the street to the car laughing and chatting, with the Titans following.


	2. Catching Up

A/N: I knew the questions would come up, so first of all BB's bro was not stealing, simply getting attention, which I will explain further into later. The same goes for the accent, which the green one himself will explain. And if ya'll have problems with my story length then read slower.

The Titans listened to Beastboy and talk all the way home, and they were all full of questions. The first one came out the second they walked in, from Robin: "So why were you robbing a bank anyway?" To this Austin laughed as his claws slid out, to show Robin. Then he spoke his reply, "I can't break into anything with these anyway, but I wasn't. I just had to get my brother's attention to get him to me, because I couldn't swim to this amazing tower. I can't shape shift into animals that breathe underwater like my brother." Beastboy then nodded to confirm to the suspicious Robin and Cyborg it was true.

Beastboy and Austin lead the way to the couch, where they proceeded to turn on the game system and begin a match in which their robots had to shoot each other down. Beastboy and Austin were not paying attention to any more questions, only taunting each other, "Sucker.", "Gotcha!", "Watch out!", and more were sounded. Suddenly the system switched off, and with two very loud yells of anger they turned to find Raven with the plug in her hand.

Finally they agreed to answer questions so long as they could play afterward. "So why the accent, Austin?" Starfire asked in curiosity. "I was adopted by the chief that also adopted Gar here. I come from Italy, where I lived in a village until a Russian mob killed my family." Then Raven spoke up, "What powers do you have, other than your claws." Austin then looked at her and grinned as his blue skin turned pale and his hair shortened and became blue, his eyes becoming violet. He then spoke, but with the voice of the one who asked, "I turn into people." He then turned back into himself. Starfire then asked what language the brothers often spoke to each other, which caused a sad sigh to emit. "Me and Austin made it up as a code so we could speak without our chief knowing what it was. It was not advised to talk about the villagers, but we loved to do it." They both exchanged looks, and Raven felt the sadness flow off them.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and the Titans sprang to their feet, With Cyborg going to the computer to see the trouble. "It's Mammoth eating his way through the mall. Let's get down there I guess." Cyborg led the way to the garage, followed by Garfield and Austin, then the rest. With one extra the car was cramped so Raven had to sit on Beastboy's lap, not that he was complaining as he had a huge crush on Raven. Austin and him exchanged words about that one topic on the way to the battle.


	3. Battle

A/N: Now to see the brothers in action, which is a scene I planned a lot. Oh and by the way you all should listen to Shinedown's songs Her Name Is Alice and Devour.

Beastboy and Austin were the first ones out, and they began yelling out in their own language. Beastboy became a lion, and his brother's skin turned dark with spots of mechanics on him. He and Cyborg began blasting their cannons at Mammoth, while Beastboy and Robin began beating the giant with their fists. Starfire was cursing in her language as she shot starbolts at him. Mammoth roared as he grabbed Robin's staff, using it to toss him across the mall. Then he tossed a chair and it was too fast for Starfire to dodge, sending her to the ground.

Austin turned back to himself and released his claws, running at Mammoth. Before he got to him, Mammoth had smashed Cyborg's left arm and tossed him. He flew into Raven, knocking them both into a restaurant where the stove caught fire and began trapping them. Beastboy, who had been running at Mammoth in the form of a cheetah, stopped and began towards the fire.

"Garfield, get them!" Austin yelled as he slowly became Mammoth and the clone began fighting the man. Beastboy dragged Cyborg out of the fire, turning him back on. "Help Austin, I have to get Raven." He commanded. Cyborg nodded as his one good arm began shooting and he ran at the fighting men.

Beastboy ran into the fire and picked Raven up, just as a piece of the roof fell. Beastboy, seeing the exit blocked, growled as his claws grew. He began slashing at the wall in anger, feeling the heat increasing. He couldn't get through, and he felt himself grow and fur grow with him. His mouth grew to a snout and his eyes became white, as his uniform shredded under his growth. He let out a roar as his fists punched through the wall and fire started to reach his fur. He felt the fire but did not stop until he broke through the wall.

He ran out with Raven and laid her down as he felt the fire burn him. He shrunk and felt the fire diminish without fur to burn. He collapsed on Raven, his bare chest pressing to her as their arms encircled each other.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Austin were viciously attacking the villain, with Robin who had woken up and taken charge. Austin and Cyborg picked Mammoth up and tossed him into a wall just before Robin smacked him in the head with the staff, finally knocking him out. The three dragged him out to the police, before getting Starfire and walking to the red trucks where they were taking care of Beastboy's burns. "You alright bro?" Austin asked as he gave Beastboy his jacket to cover up with, which Beastboy left open anyway. "I'm fine, but I hope Raven is as well."

Beastboy growled as he saw Mammoth waking up. He walked to the man in cuffs, pulled back his fist, and knocked him right back out. "That's for my brother, sister, leader, and Raven." Then he headed back to the team with a grin on his face. Austin laughed and patted his back while Cyborg went to get the car.

Raven came to and saw the light of the trucks from the ambulance she was in. She groaned and asked the paramedic what happened, "Well you would've been a French fry if the green guy didn't save you. He got you out just before the whole restaurant collapsed." The medic replied. Raven gasped in shock, "Was he hurt?" She whispered it, worried for her teammate. "A few bruises, some bloody knuckles, and a good burn here or there but other than that he's fine." The medic nodded and smiled at her.

Beastboy smiled as he saw Raven walking toward him, not wishing to show any emotion. Although his senses were weakened from the smoke, he could still smell her. Lavender. He stood to ask if she was alright but before any words were given, she embraced him. He was definitely surprised, but a memory came to him of when Malchior had hurt her and she had hugged him; like a moron he pushed her away. Not this time, as he hugged her to him in front of his team. Austin and Starfire exchanged glances, and Robin and Cyborg just rolled their eyes. Once the hug was over the team went to the car and headed home.


	4. Austin Helps Things Along

Beastboy got inside, and headed to his room. He grabbed his darts, old poisons from his tribe. Then he went to a file, pulled out a picture, pinned it to his wall, and grabbed a mix CD. With his radio playing and his door locked, he proceeded to toss dart after dart into the picture.

Cyborg was cooking up some lunch while everyone listened to the familiar track. It was always one of the only two songs on the CD: Angels Don't Kill by Bodom, or Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace. It always was after a battle of some sort, be it a villain or within himself. Of course it annoyed them, but Beastboy needed his release.

Raven hated to admit it, but she was worried. She hid it, but it was true. She hated how bad Beastboy's pain was and that he couldn't talk about it. He had his act, and he wouldn't break. She read the line in her book again, occasionally flipping the page to make it seem real.

Suddenly a hand tapped her shoulder. Raven turned to find the blue brother of her crush. _"Did I just say I had a crush on Beastboy?"_ Raven thought as she looked at him quizzically. "Come here Rae, I need some help." Then he lead her to his room, which had belonged to Terra. She sat on the bed, as did he. "Raven, Garfield needs you to talk to him." Austin said, his blue eyes piercing her own. Raven was shocked, "No, he needs someone helpful. Someone-" But Austin put a finger to her lips.

"Whenever he sends me letters, it always details you. He touches on Cyborg and Robin and Star, but he always went into you most. He talks about your hair, your eyes, your voice. Raven, he loves you. Not like a sister or brother or father, like the others. He loves you and needs you right now." Austin removed his finger and stepped out of the room with a grin on his face.

Raven thought about things as she sat there. She did adore certain parts of him. His skin, his voice, his inner and outer strength. Strangely everything in her mind told her what she never thought possible. Raven loved. And to top that, she loved _Beastboy_. She then walked out of the room and toward his.


	5. Confessions

Raven stood outside Beastboy's door, thinking. She had no clue what- or how- to tell Beastboy. Her head was totally blank for once, still in shock that she was in love and, according to Austin, was loved. She finally sighed and phased through the door.

Beastboy growled as he tossed throwing knives into yet another picture of Cinderblock. He hated that Cinterblock had nearly killed Raven, and the Beast had saved her. Beastboy activated him, but that didn't mean Raven was saved by Beastboy. He growled as the knife hurled through the air.

It stopped in an orb of black, then floated to Beastboy's dresser. Beastboy's eyes met those of Raven, and his breathing quickened. "Beastboy, I have to talk to you." Raven looked like she was worried. He had seen that one before. But she was also scared, something he had only seen once. "Sure Rae."

Beastboy sat down on his bed, and Raven sat very close. His breath nearly stopped, but he wouldn't let on he felt that way. "Beastboy, thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it, not many people would risk what you did for me." Raven started, looking at him. Beastboy was staring at her, wondering. He nodded to make her continue.

"Beastboy, do you realize you could have died? I am a demon, of hell, and you saved me." There Beastboy placed a hand over her mouth. "Raven, you are not your father or Malchior. You are an amazing person. I had to save you because… well… I love you." Beastboy didn't look away or blush as he might have done just a few weeks ago. He looked her straight in the eye and told her this.

Neither knew who leaned in first, or who fell back into the mattress first, but they were laying by each other holding one another and kissing so passionately it was like they had kissed thousands of times before. Raven was so happy that she didn't care if she broke the tower with her emotions, which she wasn't. They could have done that forever, but they had to go eat.

They walked into the common room with hands clutched together and smiles on their faces. The team didn't really take notice until they sat down and Raven rested against Beastboy. Robin spoke up first, "Did we miss something? Anything?" Beastboy and Raven simply nodded. Austin at that point laughed as he sat next to his brother. "So, when's the wedding?" He asked, which caught them off guard. Beastboy then decided he would make a run to the diamond store later.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but between school and home problems I have had no chance to write.


End file.
